


The Rot

by RosemarysBabysitter (TashaElizabeth)



Series: Goretober Prompts [15]
Category: WWE Champions, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaElizabeth/pseuds/RosemarysBabysitter
Summary: The world has ended and Kevin's hungry. Goretober Prompt: Decay





	The Rot

His thoughts were slow. That was the most noticeable thing. His thoughts, which had always run at a steady pace, had settled down into a sluggish crawl. No thought came fast enough or penetrated deep enough to effect his emotions. They were there though, slathered under a fog of confusion. Growing and rumbling and starting to leach into his limbs, his veins. And he was hungry. Actually he was starving.

It was rotten stomach aching hunger. Not the kind that actually made one want to eat, but rather demanded some dense slab of protein and threatened vomiting if it was ignored. The kind of hunger that didn’t feel different enough from thirst for Kevin to be sure it was hunger at all. 

He was in a stadium, he knew that much. The lights were low but stadiums had a sense to them that was always identifiable. An echo to the sound coming through the walls or a chill from the concrete walls. He wasn’t sure and he didn’t know how’d he’d gotten where he was.

Kevin took a step and found himself shuffling. The more he concentrated the more he seemed to lose connection between his brain and his movements. The muscles of his stomach, the skin under his arms, around his face, felt only loosely connected, like he was moving beneath his own mass. There was a light on somewhere down the hallway, flickers of movements in the shadows around the corner. He moved toward them on instinct.

If he didn’t think the walking was easier, although he still shuffled, still tottered uneasily from foot to foot. It took a long time for him lumber down the hallway. Or maybe it just felt long. He couldn’t think and the fire under the fog of confusion was starting to lick up the sides of his brain. He was angry, angry and hungry and tired and there was a thick smell everywhere he turned.

The flicker came around the corner and it was Sami. Something in Kevin’s chest leapt up. Happiness or rage. He didn’t know.

Sami’s eyes were wide, half crazed. The light above them buzzed and hummed.Sami had been riffling through a crate of sound equipment, looking for something to improvise a weapon out of. That’s what Kevin would have been doing.

“Kev,” Sami said, like there had never been anything but love between them. “Kev. Thank god. We’ve got to get out of here. I don’t know…”

Kevin grabbed Sami’s neck and threw him into the side of the crate.

The move came without thinking. Muscle memory, perhaps, or the flash of frustration spurring some last spasm of adrenaline. Sami was surprised, even as his body twisted to counter the move, to try to take the blow on his shoulder blade. He was only partially successful. Kevin saw him gasp for breath as the wind was driven out of him. 

He was so hungry.

He brought an elbow down on Sami’s head and that worked too. Some distant corner of his brain acknowledged that this was funny. He could barely walk, but he could still beat a man. He didn’t laugh though. He wasn’t sure he remembered how to laugh.

Dazed, Sami tried to back away but there was nowhere to go. He hitched a leg up, tried to scrabble back over the sound crate but Kevin caught him anyway. He only needed one limb. He only needed something, anything to fill the hot, horrible feeling in his stomach. He caught Sami behind his knee, and then lowered his mouth to Sami’s thigh.

It wasn’t jeans, thank god, or even the polyester barrier of track pants. Sami was still in his ring gear and the fabric of the trunks snapped away even before Kevin got his teeth into the thick muscle beneath.

Sami screamed, a strangely musical sound in echoing hallway. Kevin had to gnaw at the leg, the muscles too firm, too well connected, but eventually he got a mouthful of flesh down his throat and the hunger, the horrible hunger, receded.

Sami was still screaming and Kevin looked up at him sleepily, trying to remember how to tell him everything was alright. His mouth lolled open, blood and stringy tendons in his teeth and he gave a low, long groan. 

Sami kicked him in the face. He didn’t feel pain, but the force pushed him backwards and his lack of coordination made him fall. He saw Sami scrambling back over the crate, shoving himself backwards into the dark hallway where Kevin had come from. His mangled leg dragged behind as he used his other limbs to frantically drag himself away. He disappeared into the darkness.

That was okay. It didn’t matter where Sami went. The fog in his brain was clear enough for him to recognize that. The hunger had abated, but when it returned he would lurch through the stadium and find someone else. A fan or a friend or an enemy, if there was even a difference between those things any more. 

Maybe by then, Sami would be back by his side.


End file.
